Twins!
by A.Gytha
Summary: "Kembar itukan ada yang identik dan non-identik, Hinata. Jadi wajar saja…" Kayaknya author cuma buat kutipan kalimat itu aja deh ya sebagai rincian cerita XD
1. Chapter 1

~(*0*)~ ini FF kedua saya. Yah… Semoga aja ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, hehe.  
Selamat Membaca! ^^

**TWINS!**

**All of characters on this fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Read and Reviews, please!**  
**Warning : Akan ada perubahan pada sifat asli karakter**

Musim panas kali ini disambut dengan hujan yang deras. Biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini, pastilah keadaan di sekitar sangat tenang dan sunyi. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah jenuh mendengarkan ocehan seseorang di sebelahnya. _Hah…_ keluh sang pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx itu dalam hatinya. Kemudian matanya yang gelap itu menutup, membiarkan pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang masih terus saja mengoceh disebelahnya.

**Flashback On**

Hari itu kelas sangat tertib tidak seperti biasanya. Karena sang guru yang terkenal sering terlambat, datang tepat waktu sehingga membuat murid-murid di kelasnya terdiam dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat wali kelas mereka tidak terlambat hari ini. 5 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara, baik itu Kakashi sensei atau murid-muridnya. Selanjutnya, Kakashi sensei berdeham untuk memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ehem! Yap, saya tahu kalian pasti bingung melihat saya datang tepat waktu."ucapnya tepat sasaran.  
"Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa hari ini saya bisa tepat waktu. Mungkin karena hari ini… Kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo silahkan masuk!"  
semua mata murid-murid bergerak ke arah pintu mengikuti gerakan seorang siswi yang berjalan dengan langkah pasti.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan ini Ino pindahan dari desa Suna."

"Hai semua, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" kata siswi baru itu sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Ino… silahkan duduk."ucap sang sensei menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong, tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut raven (Uchiha Sasuke). Dengan malas Sasuke menatap orang yang akan jadi teman semejanya. "Cih…"gumamnya pelan.

**Flashback Off**

"Sasuke"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…" liriknya malas ke arah Ino.

"Apa kau mendengar ceritaku tadi?"tanya Ino. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab atau lebih tepatnya memang tidak ingin menjawab, bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan segera Sasuke memanfaatkan moment indah(?) ini untuk menghindar dari hal-hal yang bernama Ino. Ia menghampiri sahabat-sahabat aneh(?)nya yang sudah berkumpul di meja dekat pintu masuk.

"He-hei… orangnya datang."kata satu-satunya dari mereka yang berbadan gemuk, Choji Akimichi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya bingung, tapi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yo~ Teme! Kemari!" ajak Naruto.

"Ya… Aku memang ingin kemari."

"Wah..wah… kau lesu sekali, Sasuke. Apa perempuan yang disebelahmu itu meresap semua energimu?"sindir Gaara. Spontan semua yang berkumpul disitu langsung tertawa.

"Hei…hei… tunggu, d-dengarkan aku…" kata Kiba yang masih sulit berbicara karena merasa geli dengan ucapan Gaara barusan.  
"Sasuke… apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan orang yang disebelahmu itu? Karena kami perhatikan dari tadi, kau sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan-ucapannya. Kasihan sekali dia, hahaha…"lanjut Kiba panjang x lebar setelah semua berhenti tertawa.

"Yah… begitulah. Seperti yang kau lihat, Kiba."

"Aku jadi takut kalau kau homo, teme." Naruto bergidik ngeri dan tatapan membunuh langsung dilemparkan padanya oleh si raven.  
"Iya, aku juga jadi berfikir begitu. Karna, kami tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang perempuan sekali pun."Neji yang dari tadi diam, kali ini angkat bicara.  
"Ya!" seru yang lain, kecuali si Nanas (Shikamaru).  
"Hei! Bukankah selain aku masih ada yang tidak punya pacar?"ucap Sasuke, bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang dirinya. Semua yang mendengar itu(Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Choji)langsung melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu aku?"tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa karena merasa diperhatikan.  
"Ya, tentu saja."jawab Sasuke. Dalam hati dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karna berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan yang melibatkan dirinya.

Gaara yang langsung mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke langsung berkata, "Tapi paling tidak Shikamaru pernah berpacaran, sedangkan kau? Sama sekali tidak."  
_  
Sial… Dasar mata panda!_batin Sasuke. "Haa… Iya, iya!" seru yang lain.

"Berarti dengan ini, Sasuke dinyatakan homo."ujar Naruto yang merasa dirinya ketua hakim di pengadilan. Yap, Sasuke masuk dalam perangkap. Dia paling tidak suka jika direndahkan oleh teman-temannya.  
"Kalian menantangku, begitu?"tanyanya tajam.  
"Ya, Ya!"jawab mereka serempak, sedangkan Shikamaru mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.  
"Kami menantangmu untuk mendekati Ino dan menjadikannya pacarmu!"seru Neji yang tampaknya memperpanas suasana.

"Tapiiiii… kau tidak boleh langsung menembaknya menjadi kekasihmu! Harus melalui tahap seperti aku & Hinata, teme."tantang Naruto.

"Ya, seperti aku dan Tenten." Neji kembali berbicara.

"Aku dan Temari juga begitu."sambung si mata panda.

"Aku juga!"seru yang lainnya. _Cih! Mereka pamer!_gumam Sasuke geram.  
"Jadi? Bagaimana, teme? Kau setuju?"tanya Naruto kembali.  
Sasuke berfikir keras. Memikirkan semuanya, baik itu keuntungan atau kerugian yang dia peroleh.  
"Ya."jawabnya singkat, dan berakhirlah pembicaraan mereka selama istirahat.

Disaat yang sama di meja Sasuke…

_Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan sampai heboh begitu?_gumam Ino yang saat itu tengah melihat kumpulan orang-orang aneh di dekat pintu masuk, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. _Kalau diperhatikan, dia memang orang yang minim ekspresi ya. Sepanjang temannya berbicara, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hihihi… lucu! _gumam Ino lagi.

"Hei, senyum-senyum sendiri…" sapaan itu langsung saja membuyarkan senyuman Ino.  
"Ah, Tenten-chan Hinata-chan. Kalian ini… membuatku kaget, saja."ucap Ino.  
"Kau sedang memikirkan siapa sampai senyam-senyum begitu?" tanya Tenten yang langsung duduk dibangku Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata duduk dibangku depan meja Sasuke-Ino.  
"Ah, tidak… tidak ada, kok."  
"Oh iya, Ino-chan… Kenapa Sakura tidak masuk sekolah? Ini sudah hari ke-3 dia absen."tanya Hinata.  
"Astaga, aku lupa bilang kalau Sakura-chan sakit!"  
"Dasar."ucap Tenten  
"Baiklah akan aku catat di buku kehadiran siswa." Hinata segera mengambil buku yang ia maksud, karena dia adalah Sekretaris di kelas 2-A Sekolah Konohagakuen. Walaupun dia terlihat pendiam dan pemalu, tapi dia cekatan dalam hal tugasnya sebagai pengurus kelas. Dan tentu saja ketua kelas disini adalah kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi… ^^

"Oh iya, Ino-chan… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."  
"Ya, silahkan saja Hinata. Apapun pertanyaanmu."  
"Mmm… Begini, bukankah kalian kembar? Tapi kenapa tidak mirip begini? Sifatnya juga…"tembak Hinata langsung.

"Kembar itukan ada yang identik dan non-identik, Hinata. Jadi wajar saja…"  
Saat menjawabnya, terlihat jelas diraut wajah Ino bahwa dia sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja ketika orang-orang tahu bahwa Ino-Sakura kembar.

To be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update! Yey~ \(~.~)/  
Ah iya, author mau ngasih sedikit info nih seputar Ino-Sakura, berhubung disini mereka kembar.

*) Di _fiction _ini, Sakura lebih tua 15 menit dari Ino.

*) Kalau di cerita asli Sakura itu terlihat cengeng dan heboh(?) di depan Sasuke, maka disini author membuat ia lebih tegar, sedikit pendiam, dan sedikit dewasa dari sifat aslinya. Tapi tinjuan hebatnya masih ada~ *plak

*) Nah, kalau Ino dalam cerita asli lebih dewasa dari Sakura, maka disini dia lebih imut-imut berhubung karena dia juga lebih muda dari Sakura. Tapi tenang aja, dia masih terlihat seperti Ino yang biasa kok. Cerewet dan hebohnya didepan Sasuke tidak diubah dalam _fiction _ini. *plakk

*) Tidak semua orang tahu bahwa Ino-Sakura kembar, karena dari wajahnya saja berbeda. Tapi untuk tahu alasan lainnya, silahkan dibaca dibawah saja ya…

*) Selama beberapa tahun, Ino pernah tinggal di desa Suna bersama nenek Chio. Tapi Sakura tetap di Konoha.

Oke deh, kayaknya itu aja… Selamat membaca! ^^

**Warning : Mengandung imajinasi author yang sepertinya gila(?)**  
**dan Perubahan sifat asli karakter**  
**Read and Reviews, please!**

Ino menyerngit heran melihat kelakuan teman semejanya itu, Uchiha Sasuke. _Ada apa dengannya? Ini sudah hari ke-3 dia bertingkah aneh begini _pikirnya heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan membalas tatapan Ino.

_Blush! _"Ha? Eh.. ng.. Siapa yang memandangimu? Aku sedang melihat ke arah lapangan yang diluar itu kok."

"Benarkah? Jendela itukan ditutupi tirai. Tidak mungkin kau melihat ke lapangan."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "Ughh.. Lupakan!"ucapnya kali ini. Ia merasa sudah sangat malu. Sesegera mungkin dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum jahil, atau lebih tepat disebut senyuman _acting_.  
_Sialan! Mereka terus memperhatikan kami! Akkhh..! Lihat saja, setelah semua ini berakhir mereka akan merasakan akibatnya. Berani-beraninya mereka mengatai seorang uchiha!_batin Sasuke._  
_Beberapa pasang mata yang daritadi mengawasi mulai cekikikan melihat Ino yang mem_blushing _dan juga senyuman usil Sasuke.

_Skip Time…_

Sore itu Ino sedang merawat tanaman-tanaman miliknya dikebun belakang. Dan tentu saja saudara kembarnya, Sakura juga berada disana. Berbeda dengan Ino yang terlihat sibuk dengan ini-itu, Sakura malah terlihat santai di gazebo yang tak jauh dari tempat Ino. Sambil menikmati semilir angin sore dan menghirupnya sedalam mungkin, Sakura berkata "Hei, Ino-chan.."

"Hm.. Ya?"  
"Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat dekat ya." Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya.  
Ino langsung berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan berkata, "Maksud mu dengan Sasuke-kun?"  
"Ya, tentu saja" Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk dihadapannya.  
"Ah, benarkah? Akhir-akhir ini dia memang berubah. Kau tahu tidak Sakura-chan, sekarang dia tidak secuek dulu. Dia tidak mengabaikan semua perkataanku, semuanya ia dengarkan, dia juga sering menawarkan ku bento-nya. Kyaaaa~ aku senang sekali…" tanpa sadar, tangan Ino yang penuh dengan tanah menyentuh kedua pipinya.  
Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat saudaranya itu lalu berkata, "Kau menyukainya, yaaa… Hahaha"

Jleb!

"A-apa? Haha, aku juga tidak tahu Sakura-chan. Apa menurutmu begitu?" Ino berusaha menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba.  
"Hemm… mungkin~"  
"Sudahlah, aku mau lanjut mengurus bunga-bungaku."ucap Ino  
Sedangkan Sakura kembali menikmati udara dan langit sore ini. Tak lama, dia tertidur pulas.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat! Terlambat! Terlambat!" seorang gadis berambut merah jambu terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah kereta yang hampir menutup pintunya secara otomatis.  
_Sedikit lagi.. hampir sampai.. hampir sampai…_batinnya. "Fiuhhh… hampir saja." Sekarang gadis itu (Sakura) bisa bernafas lega saat sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam peron kereta yang menuju stasiun dekat sekolahnya (Konohagakuen), dari sana ia bisa berjalan kaki 10 menit untuk benar-benar tiba disekolahnya.

Sebenarnya ada satu kesamaan diantara kembar non-identik ini. Mereka sama-sama tidak suka jika saling disangkut-pautkan satu sama lain. Misalnya, karena mereka kembar jadi harus berangkat sekolah bersamaan. Atau mungkin pulang bersama, atau hal lainnya yang mengakibatkan mereka bersama saat diluar area rumah. Tidak, mereka tidak akan pernah melakukan atau menyukai hal itu, karena mereka berprinsip 'Kembar tak haruslah saling dihubung-hubungkan'. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi tidak bagi mereka. Maka dari itu pula, sedikit orang di Konohagakuen yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, kecuali orang itu bertanya atau melihat dari data-data siswa.

Begitu tiba di stasiun dekat sekolahnya, Sakura langsung melihat jam yang ada disana. "7.27!" pekiknya kuat. Ia segera berlari kepintu keluar stasiun, melompati 2 anak tangga sekaligus, dan lanjut lagi berlari sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya dia mulai putus asa. Langkahnya kini mulai melambat, ia tidak terlihat semangat seperti saat mengejar kereta. Dia lelah. Semakin lama, langkahnya semakin pelan, pelan, pelan, dan… _bruk!_ Sakura terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Ciittt! _Suara ban yang mendecit tiba-tiba terdengar, tak jauh dari tempat Sakura yang pingsan.  
seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil yang tampah mewah itu dan berjalan ke arah Sakura, memandangnya sejenak. Dia menyerngitkan dahinya, seakan-akan mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Begitu ia ingat, dengan sigap dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura, memasukkannya ke mobil dan _blam! _pintu mobil pun tertutup lalu mobil hitam itu berjalan memutar arah, bukan ke arah Sekolah SMA Konohagakuen.

_Tap..tap..tap..tap…_ terdengar suara langkah kaki di sebuah rumah yang besar. Kemudian langkah itu berhenti, disusul suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. Dengan perlahan, pemuda yang tadi menolong Sakura meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura terbuka, dia sudah sadar. Masih dengan posisi membungkuk dan kedua tangan dibawah tubuh ramping Sakura, pemuda bermata onyx itu berkata, "Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya."  
Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!" Sakura menjerit dan segera mengeluarkan tinju andalannya.

_Bugh! _Yap, pukulan itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke. "Aww..!"

Karna menerima perlakuan yang tidak semestinya begini, Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Sakura yang masih berada di tempat tidur. "Cih! Tidak tahu berterima kasih! Terserahmu, Sakura!" pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan itu.

"Ya! Kau pantas menerimanya! Dasar baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan, sehingga berani menyentuh tubuhku?!" Sakura mulai terlihat emosi dan berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamar itu.  
Dia berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah masih mengenakan seragam. Tanpa memerdulikannya, Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

Sakura berhenti, dan berpaling "Tentu saja pulang."

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik kereta bawah tanah. Setidaknya lebih aman daripada diantar olehmu" ucapan sinis Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Tentu saja dalam hatinya amarah Sasuke sudah bergejolak. Hening. Akhirnya Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berkata, "terserahmu." Setelah berkata demikian, dia meninggalkan Sakura dan naik ke kamarnya.

Jadi hari ini baik itu Sakura ataupun Sasuke, batal pergi ke sekolah.

**To be Continued…**

**RnR, please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 update setelah jeda yang lama~ *plakk  
Yosh! Langsung dibaca aja ya ^^

**TWINS!**

**All of characters on this fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mengandung imajinasi author yang sepertinya gila(?)**  
**dan Perubahan sifat asli karakter**  
**Read and Reviews, please!**

"Kalian ini…" ucap pemuda bermata onyx itu geram.

Sore itu, kelompok orang-orang aneh sedang berkumpul dirumah teman mereka yang mungkin akan terkena virus aneh(?) mereka.

"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama? Lagi pula dari minggu-minggu kemarin, kalian tidak ada kemajuan apapun, teme."

"Ya. Bahkan kencan pun tidak ada." Kali ini Gaara angkat bicara.

"Hemmm.. lebih baik kau segera menyusun rencana kencan pertamamu dengan Ino merangkup acara penembakan." Neji kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tunggu, apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Ino?" Hening.  
Semua pandangan mata langsung tertuju pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung berekspresi heran seakan berkata 'apa ucapanku salah?'

"Sudahlah, shikamaru… Lebih baik kau juga segera mencari pacar sebelum kami memintamu melakukan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang." Semua memandang heran ke arah Choji. Tentu saja mereka terkejut dengan perkataan Choji barusan yang terdengar berilmu, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan kali ini, ekspresi yang mengatakan 'Apa ucapanku salah?' digunakan oleh Choji.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau mencoba saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa benar-benar menyukai Ino setelah berpacaran dengannya."  
"Ya, aku setuju dengan Kiba, teme. Paling tidak, kau punya seseorang yang bisa menemanimu saat malam minggu. Hehehe…"

"Hah… Ya sudahlah. Terserah kalian saja."ucap Sasuke.

Hangatnya sinar matahari dimusim panas ini terasa berbeda dengan musim-musim panas sebelumnya. Sedikit lebih sejuk, mungkin. Dan perubahan ini juga bukan terjadi pada musim panas ini saja. Ya, Ino terlihat berubah. Perubahan yang selalu terjadi pada gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Perubahan yang kasat mata. Tetapi ketika kau berada didekat sang gadis, kau akan merasakan aura yang berbeda itu.

"Ssstt… Saku-chan…" bisik salah seorang gadis saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

"Ya, Hinata? ada apa?" Sakura menjawab dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Asuma _sensei_, agar tidak ketahuan.

"Tidakkah… kau merasa Ino sedikit berubah?"

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali berbicara dengan frekuensi suara yang cukup terdengar hingga kedepan. "Maksudnya?"

Bletak! Dengan tidak elitnya sebuah penghapus papan tulis dan sebuah spidol mendarat tepat dijidat Sakura dan Hinata. Sorot mata murid-murid langsung mengarah pada mereka, termasuk Naruto yang ikut merasakan sakitnya jidat Hinata.

"Aww… _Ittai…_" ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan sambil mengelus jidat mereka.

"Sakura, Hinata… Tolong jangan ada diskusi dalam diskusi. Mengerti?"

"_Hai' sensei…_" Mereka kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bersamaan.

Dengan tidak mengindahkan peringatan Asuma _sensei_, mereka kembali berbisik.

"Maksudnya?" kali ini Sakura yang mulai berbicara duluan.  
"Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasakan perbedaannya? Dia benar-benar berubah dari sebelum-sebelumnya… Sangat berbunga-bunga, maksudku." Hinata berbicara dengan frekuensi suara yang lebih kecil dari Sakura.  
"Ah! Kau juga merasakannya?"  
"Saku-chan…. Suaramu….."  
"Ups! Tidak apa-apa… aku yakin Asuma _sensei _tidak mend-"  
"Saya mendegarnya Sakura, Hinata." tiba-tiba saja Asuma _sensei _sudah berada disamping mereka.  
"Hah… Kalian ini… tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Silahkan kalian menunggu di koridor sampai pelajaran saya berakhir."lanjutnya.

"Ah, _gomenasai sensei._" Sakura langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, disusul oleh Hinata yang juga mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan wajah semerah tomat.  
Kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan keluar kelas dengan perasaan sangat malu, terutama Hinata karena dia yakin Naruto sedang memperhatikannya daritadi.

_Baka, baka, bakaa! Memalukan sekali dikeluarkan dari kelas… apalagi Naruto-kun melihatku daritadi _batin Hinata dengan kepala menunduk sehingga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Hahh….. Ini sangat memalukan. Saku-chan~ Bagaimana ini?" Hinata tampaknya mulai menangis.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sakura berbalik ke menghadap Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Kenapa menangis?" Sakura langsung melihat keadaan disekitar mereka. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada dikoridor dan jam pelajaran masih berlangsung jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Hiks… Bagaimana tidak menangis… Daritadi Naruto-kun melihatku terus. Aku sangat malu karna dia melihatku dihukum seperti ini. Hikss…" Hinata merosot didinding dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

_Hah… Apa begini rasanya punya pacar? Selalu ingin terlihat menakjubkan di hadapan kekasihnya?_ Sakura berkata dalam hatinya. Tentu saja dia bingung tingkah teman-temannya yang memiliki pasangan, karna dia sendiri belum pernah merasakan indahnya memiliki pasangan.

Sakura memandang heran ke arah saudarinya yang sedari tadi berkutat didepan cermin besar yang terletak diruang keluarga. Tentu saja dia merasa risih melihat pemandangan itu karena cermin itu berada didepannya, lebih tepat disebelah televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

"Ino-chan… pakaian dan dandananmu sudah terlihat bagus, kok."

"Iya, aku juga tahu, Saku-chan. Aku cuma mau memastikan apa penampilanku tidak berantakan sambil menunggu jam yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke." Ino kembali memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan cermin, dengan sesekali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memastikan apakah make-up nya memudar.

"Kalian berpacaran ya?" tanya Sakura tepat sasaran. Dengan wajah bersemu merah Ino menjawab, "Ah… ternyata kau selalu tahu apa yang aku alami, ya." Lalu dia mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa empuk tepat disebelah Sakura.

"Whoa! Sudah berapa lama?"

"3 minggu, dan kami memulai hubungan ini saat kencan pertama~"

"Dan baru sekarang aku mengetahuinya? Apa kau memang berniat tidak ingin memberitahuku, Ino?" Sakura memicingkan matanya, merasa curiga dengan Ino.

"Mmm.. eng… sebenarnya, Sasu-kun yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya dari orang lain… Kau tahu kan.. Backstreet, maksudku."

"Orang lain?"

"eh? Ah, bukan maksudku… ng… Ah, sudah jam 4 aku berangkat dulu, ya. Dadah!" Ino segera berlari menjauhi Sakura.

"Dasar. Hahaha…"

_Skip Time…_

Sakura menghampiri meja Sasuke dengan perasaan malas. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang memandangnya sinis.

"Jauhkan pandangan mengerikan itu dariku, Sasuke."ucap Sakura geram.

"Kau juga. Jauhkan wajah malas itu dari pandanganku." Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada sengatan listrik anatara mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata emerald Sakura.  
Sakura lalu duduk dibangku sebelah Sasuke. Saat ini kelas mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh guru biologi mereka, Orochimaru. Sakura menyukai pelajaran ini, hanya saja ia membenci rekan kerjanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia menduduki bangku Ino yang kosong. Tentu saja bangku itu kosong, karena Ino pindah ke meja Shikamaru yang satu kelompok dengannya.

"Nah, apa kalian bingung kenapa saya memasangkan kalian laki-perempuan? Tentu saja karena saya tidak mau mengambil resiko dalam tugas ini. Sekarang begini, dihadapan kalian sekarang ada seekor ular yang saya bagikan 1 setiap kelompok. Saya yakin jika perempuan dipasangkan dengan perempuan, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak saya inginkan. Misalkan, kalian berteriak-teriak heboh hanya karena memegang ular ini. Jadi, itu sebabnya kalian saya pasangkan dengan rekan yang berbeda jenis kelamin."ucap sang guru Biologi tersebut.

"Jadi setelah ini saya akan memberikan satu buku setiap kelompok. Buku itu berisi langkah-langkah dalam tugas kali ini. Saya tidak akan mengijinkan kalian bekerja di kelas ini. Melainkan dirumah rekan kalian. Tugas ini dikumpulkan setelah libur musim panas berakhir. Jadi kalian bisa mengerjakannya selama libur dan tidak perlu terburu-buru. Baiklah, selebihnya kalian bisa berunding bersama rekan kalian tentang pembagian tugas yang akan kalian tangani dalam kerja kelompok ini, dirumah siapa kalian mengerjakannya, dan siapa yang akan membawa pulang ular ini. Sekian dari saya, selamat berlibur."

Usai mengatakan itu pelajaran terakhir hari ini selesai, dan libur musim panas bersama tugas ular dari Orochimaru _sensei _menanti setiap murid dikelas 2-A SMA Konohagakuen.

**To be Continued…**

Bagaimana, _minna? _Alurnya udah terasa belum ya? XD  
Kalau menurut author sih belum, karena author masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda konflik yang akan terjadi… Atau jangan-jangan para readers udah pada tau ya kelanjutannya? u.u  
Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dari saya ya~

RnR please ^^

**_Big Hug,  
A. Gytha_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Permohonan Maaf**

Saya terkejut saat membaca reviews pada chapter sebelumnya, yang mengatakan tidak adanya pembatas di chapter itu. Setelah saya periksa, ternyata memang nggak ada… DX  
Sepertinya ini memang salah saya. Gomennasai! Saya ternyata memang author ceroboh yang lupa mengedit cerita sebelum mempublikasikannya. Semoga chapter-chapter selanjutnya tidak membuat kecewa para readers. Sekali lagi mohon maaf *bungkukkan badan*

**NB : Naruto isn't mine**

**TWINS!**

**All of characters on this fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mengandung imajinasi author yang sepertinya gila(?)**  
**dan Perubahan sifat asli karakter**

**Read and Reviews, please!**

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Ekhh?! A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kalimat itu langsung saja meluncur dari mulutku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud merusak _moment-moment _terindah mereka. Tapi apa yang akan kau ucapkan ketika melihat kembaranmu berciuman mesra dengan kekasihnya di depan matamu?

"Eh? Ng.. Saku-chan? Mmm… begini…" jelas sekali terlihat kegelisahan dan rasa malu di wajah saudariku itu. Aku mendesah pelan, tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata kasar padanya.

"Ino… Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau ke rumah Shikamaru untuk tugas kelompok kalian? Kenapa malah bermesraan dengan Sasuke disini?"  
Astaga… Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia berbohong padaku, kembarannya sendiri.

"Ah… iya, aku lupa. Eh, tidak. Maksudku… tadi aku memang ingin kesana, tapi tentu saja setelah pulang dari sini. Mmm.. sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke tempat Shikamaru saja. Sampai jumpa, Sasu-kun… Bye Sakura." _Blam!_

Hening.

"Jadi..?" Tanpa sadar suaraku memecah keheningan ini. Hey, tidak biasanya aku yang memulai percakapan duluan. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Apanya?"

"Jadi apa kau menikmati ciuman tadi, Sasuke?" tanyaku tajam, aku tidak menyangka pertanyaan ini bisa membuat pemuda disampingku menolehkan kepalanya. Sekilas sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya, tapi ntah kenapa ekspresi itu tiba-tiba hilang.

"Ya tentu saja." Jujur, aku benar-benar kaget dibuat jawabannya. Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia seakan-akan berkata bahwa ciuman Ino itu adalah kewajiban Ino. Atau itu memang kewajiban dalam sebuah hubungan? Arrghh.. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkan hal yang namanya 'pacaran'? _Hufftt… Tenang sakura… fokuskan dirimu…_

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke ruangan ini?" Seketika sugesti-sugesti yang aku ucapkan tadi hilang dari pikiranku karena suara baritone-nya.

"Pelayanmu. Tadi dia mempersilahkanku untuk langsung kesini ketika aku bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamamu."

Hening.

Sepertinya keheningan ini mulai mengusikku. Kenapa dia tidak memulai tugas kami? Dimana ular Orochimau yang disimpan olehnya?  
Kembali lagi tanpa sadar, aku berdeham.  
"Tidak bisakah kita memulai tugas ini? Aku mulai merasa risih jika terlalu lama ditempat ini."  
Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud selalu mengucapkan kata-kata sinis padanya. Ini seperti bukan diriku. Biasanya aku tidak begini ketika berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Ah, sudahlah…

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Gadis ini benar-benar menyebebalkan. Sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya seperti Ino. Untung saja dia perempuan, jika tidak, maka… maka.. aku akan… ah, sudahlah Sasuke…Lupakan... Ayo fokus, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu…_

Kubuca kembali buku panduan yang ada dipangkuanku. Berusaha fokus, walaupun sulit. Ternyata hanya berada didekat gadis ini saja sudah membuatku geram. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha membuang segala kepenatan yang sudah dibuat oleh ucapan-ucapan menusuk gadis ini. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika dia tiba-tiba menoleh padaku. Tapi tentu saja, ekspresi kebanggaanku (baca : ekspresi datar) tetap terpampang jelas diwajah saat aku membalas tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu?"tanyanya. Aku malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas juga tidak merugikannya, bukan? Jadi aku memilih kembali membaca buku panduan itu daripada merespon pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara ya?" baiklah, sepertinya dia mulai memancing emosiku –lagi- yang saat itu memang sudah berada diambang batas.

"Bisu." Hei, apa-apaan ucapannya itu?! Sama sekali tidak sopan!

"Diam!" kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku panduan itu. Aku baru sadar bahwa suaraku tadi terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang perempuan ketika melihat jelas ke mata Sakura. Disana. Dimata hijau itu, terlihat jelas ketakutan yang luar biasa. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi tidak bisa meminta maaf. Jujur saja, aku memang seperti itu jika ada orang yang menghinaku.

Tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang tajam kearahku sebentar, lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan ini membawa semua buku dan tas yang tadi dia bawa ketika datang. Sebagian dari diriku berkata bahwa aku harus mengejarnya lalu meminta maaf. Sedangkan sebagian lagi berkata sebaliknya. Sepertinya pilihan yang pertama tadi sama sekali tidak mencerminkan diriku. Jadi pilihan kedualah yang aku ikuti, membiarkan gadis itu.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura keluar dari rumah mewah itu dengan berurai air mata. Tapi tunggu. Ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan atau kekecewaan terhadap teriakan Sasuke tadi. Air mata ini keluar karena rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Sakura bersandar pada tembok luar rumah mewah Sasuke. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Dia menangis, tapi suara isakannya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Teriakan Sasuke tadi membuatnya menciut. Ketakutan dan menangis. Dua hal yang selalu terjadi ketika seseorang berteriak mengerikan kepadanya. Tubuhnya kini mulai merosot, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah. Dia membiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh kembali ke masa-masa kelamnya.

**Flashback On**

_Prang! _suara pecahan benda kaca membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat itu sudah tengah malam, tapi suara benda yang berpecahan terus terdengar di rumah Sakura.

Sakura yang saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun sudah terbiasa melihat kebiasaan ayahnya yang selalu mabuk-mabukan dan pulang larut. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia mengintip dari celah lubang kunci pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan mengerikan itu membuatnya histeris ketakutan. Dia melihat ibunya berlumuran darah dan tergelatak tak bergerak dilantai. Sedangkan _tou-san _nya masih terus memukuli tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan vas bunga sambil berteriak.

"Mati kau!" kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya itu membuat dia mudur dari pintu dengan mata yang membulat. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura berteriak. "Kyaaaaaa…!"  
Sang ayah mendengar teriakan putrinya itu. Kemudian dia dengan langkah cepat, dia menghampiri pintu kamar putrinya dan langsung membukanya.

"Sakura…"katanya lembut.

Sakura yang sudah berada diatas ranjang mengigil memeluk tubuh dan kakinya yang ditekuk dengan kedua tangan. Jujur, dulu dia pernah menyukai saat ayahnya memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Dia sangat jijik ketika sang ayah mengucapkannya. Jijik dan takut.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Sakura garang, tapi masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ayah tidak akan menyakitimu juga Ino." kata ayahnya, kemudian dia menunjukkan seriangaian yang mengerikan. Mendengar nama Ino, dia jadi menyesal karena tidak menuruti perintah Ibunya untuk tinggal bersama nenek Chio dan Ino, kembarannya. Jika tahu begini jadinya, tentu saja dia akan pergi ke Desa Suna daripada harus melihat bajingan ini membunuh Ibunya dengan keji.

"Kau pembunuh! Kau membunuh Ibuku! Kau membunuhnya dasar bangsat!" Sakura kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan hal-hal mengerikan itu? Padahal dulu Ibunya berkata bahwa dia dan Ino tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu.

"Diammm!" teriakan itu datang bersamaan dengan tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Sakura kembali menjerit hebat. Rasa perih kini mulai menjalar di pipi kanannya. Saat itu dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Dia melihat sang ayah keluar dari kamarnya. Selama beberapa saat dia merasa lega. Dia bergegas melihat ke luar melalui jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke jalanan. Berusaha meminta tolong dengan siapa pun yang melewati rumahnya. Tapi sepi. Tidak ada orang disana.

Sakura langsung mempertajam penglihatannya ketika melihat seseorang di seberang jalan. Dia langsung melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya berharap orang itu menyadarinya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah rumah Sakura. Sepertinya Tuhan berpihak padanya. Orang itu berjalan ke arah rumah Sakura dan berhenti tepat didepan pagar. Sakura merasa lega karna ternyata orang itu adalah seorang polisi yang sedang patroli malam.

Saat dia ingin menyuarakan suaranya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya yang kini kembali dengan membawa vas yang tadi ia gunakan memukuli Ibunya.

"Tidak… ayah… Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan!" Sakura histeris

"Hahaha, kau bilang jangan? Kau tahu, nak. Setelah Ibumu… berikutnya adalah kau. Sepertinya kau kurang beruntung, tidak seperti saudaramu Ino. Kenapa dulu kau tidak menuruti perkataan Ibumu untuk pergi bersama Ino ke Desa Suna? Haha, sangat disayangkan. Karna kau akan berakhir malam ini. Hei nak, sepertinya membunuh ini sudah menjadi hobiku, nak. Ibumu bukanlah yang pertama, kau tahu." ucap sang ayah seraya -kalimat yang dia ucapkan terdengar sangat jelas bahwa dia sudah tidak waras.

Dia masih terus saja berbicara tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang berada didepan pagar rumahnya kini sudah masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam. Sakura terpojok. Kini ayahnya sudah berada dihadapannya dan berancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan benda itu ke kepala Sakura.

Sakura berdoa dalam hati. Semoga dia selamat. Seandainya saja tadi dia sempat meminta pertolongan pada polisi itu, dia yakin saat ini ayahnya sudah ditahan. Vas itu mulai mengayun, Sakura memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima rasa sakit.

_Dor! Dor! Dor! _Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, dan melihat ayahnya tumbang kebelakang dengan tiga lubang di dada sebelah kiri. Dia langsung melihat ke arah pintu dan sosok yang tadi dia harapkan datang, kini muncul masih dengan posisi tangan terjulur kedepan memegang pistol. Sakura yakin, polisi itu yang sudah menyelamtkannya dan menembak pria gila ini. Setelah itu Sakura tidak melihat apa-apa lagi saat sang polisi mendekat. Semua buram dan perlahan menghitam.

**Flashback Off**

Saat Sakura sudah merasa tenang, dia perlahan berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang, tanpa menyadari sesosok orang yang mengawasinya dari tadi dari jendela dengan perasaan bersalah.

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang berguncang hebat, Sasuke jadi yakin bahwa gadis itu memang ketakutan hingga menangis hebat seperti itu. Perasaan bersalah menyerangnya. Setelah melihat kepergian Sakura, Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang Uchiha sejati. _Ya, besok aku akan meminta maaf ke rumahnya._batin Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar bahwa dia tidak tahu dimana rumah Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak dimeja dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, Hinata. Apa kau bisa memberiku alamat rumah Sakura." Jeda beberapa saat, lalu Sasuke kembali berkata, "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

**To be continued…**

Ah… chapter 4 selesai juga~ Gimana? Udah lebih panjang nggak ceritanya?  
oh iya, feelingnya dapat nggak ya saat masa-masa kelamnya Sakura? ._. Btw, author nggak nyangka loh bakalan ngetik adegan masa-masa kelamnya Sakura XD tiba-tiba aja nih tangan dan pikiran jalan sendiri. Gyahahahaha *plak XD

**Balasan Reviews~**

**LastMelodya**, sepertinya pair Shikasaku nggak nggak ada nih u.u maaf jadi kecewa ya Ohiya, chap kali ini udah saya panjangin loh,,, masih kurang panjang nggak ya? XD

**ShikaInofans**, terimakasih pujiannya, ya. Aduh, jd tersanjung XD ShikaIno nya bakalan saya buat deh di fict lain tapi masih berhubungan dgn ini ;) (Tunggu fict ini selesai dulu, yahh)

**LaChoco Latte**, ini sudah saya panjangin loh ;) Masih kurang nggak? Btw, makasih bantuannya ya~

**Choi Raekhi**, ini chapter 4 nya udh diupdate~

**Yola-ShikaIno**, wah, makasih ya buat semangat nya XD Hihihihi,,,,

**Terakhir, terima kasih buat yang udah baca fict saya, baik yang nge-reviews/tidak. ^^**


End file.
